violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Vidal
Natalia "Naty" Vidal is one of the students at Studio 21 and is Ludmila's sidekick. However, she is more Ludmila's servant than her friend. She knows that Ludmila would betray her if there was something in it for her, but she stays with her anyway, hoping that it would help her become a diva as well. Naty is portrayed by Alba Rico. Personality Naty is a nice girl but she keeps her true personality hidden in order to please Ludmila. She is fashionable and looks down on the other girls. Deep down, she is a very insecure girl who believes that the only way to success is to be part of the cool crowd. Naty is a good singer and dancer, but Ludmila doesn't let her shine as much as she could. Later in the series, she realizes what a horrible person Ludmila is and starts to slowly distance herself from her. She is also shown to be more sarcastic, speaks her mind more often and doesn't take the blame for Ludmila's mistakes anymore. She also starts to develop a crush on Maxi, and with the help of her sister Lena, Naty stops being Ludmila's sidekick. But when Lena leaves the studio, Naty goes back to Ludmila. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Naty acts like a bad person and she is part of the cool crowd along with Ludmila, Leon and Andres. She does everything that Ludmila says, she is her sidekick and is afraid to stand up for herself, because she thinks Ludmila will leave her and she will be alone. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Helena Vidal Sister Lena is Naty's younger sister. At first, Naty was mad when Lena came to the Studio because singing is "her" thing. But later, Naty defends Lena from Ludmila and they become friends and spend much more time together than before. But then, Lena quits the Studio, leaving Naty lost, so she ends up going back to Ludmila. Friends Ludmila Best Friends/Frenemies They are apparently best friends, but it becomes obvious that Ludmila doesn't care about Naty and treats her like a servant, not a friend. Naty isn't exactly fond of Ludmila either, but she stays with her, hoping that it would help her become more popular. Ludmila doesn't let Naty shine, as she wants to be the only star at the studio, and Naty begins to see this. She realizes that Ludmila is a horrible person and tries to distance herself from her. However, it is shown that Naty can't stay away from Ludmila for too long and will always come back to her no matter what. Naty's sister, Lena, comes and makes her realize that Ludmila is treating her like a servant. However, after Lena leaves, Naty goes back to Ludmila because she doesn't want to be invisible. Romances Maxi Friend/Crush Maxi feels bad for Naty when he sees the way Ludmila treats her. He comforts her when she is upset and tells her that Ludmila isn't worth any of her tears. They become closer and start to develop feelings for each other. But their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Naty goes back to Ludmila. Trivia *She is from Spain and she came to Buenos Aires because her father is a diplomat. *She's not a bad person, it's just that she is insecure and can't find her way. *Naty has a great voice, but Ludmila never lets her sing, so most of the people don't know it. *It is mentioned in episode 23 that she has a sister. *Her sister's name is Helena Vidal. *She doesn't hate anyone except Napo (sometimes). *She can play the bass, piano and drums. *She hates being called Nata. Ludmila usually calls her that. *She currently has a crush on Maxi. *Natalia is Ludmila's side kick. *Ludmila loves bossing Naty around. *She can't live without Ludmila. *She usually gets Ludmila water and anything else she wants, she tries to make everything look perfect, but it's never perfect to Ludmila. *She is very hardworking. *She thinks Maxi is a great dancer. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters